


A Lot to Learn

by PinkNeonAZURE



Series: PinkNeonAZURE's Practice Sessions [4]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Anime, Confident Maria Cadenzavna Eve, F/F, Hot Mess Kazanari Tsubasa, Shenanigans, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkNeonAZURE/pseuds/PinkNeonAZURE
Summary: Maria teaches Tsubasa an unforgettable lesson.
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Tsubasa Kazanari
Series: PinkNeonAZURE's Practice Sessions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Lot to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Also really short, but really amusing.

Maria drew out her kendo stick as Tsubasa did the same.

They stayed behind to continue training while everyone else went to the break room for lunch, in favour of improving their skills.

Maria held her stick above her head, Tsubasa's one hitting her's as she used it to defend herself. She then lifted it up, causing Tsubasa to lose her balance and fall back.

Maria dropped her guard as she stood in front of her. "You've certainly improved since our last fight." Maria towered over her as she smirked.

Tsubasa then took this oppotunity and hit Maria on her ankle, causing her to lose her footing and fall back. She caressed her ankle as Tsubasa stood up and copied her previous actions, standing above her as she pointed her kendo stick at her.

 _"Definitely."_ She answered back to her last statement, her voice slightly cocky.

Unfortunately she didn't register when their positions had changed. Maria was now on top of Tsubasa, albeit straddling her, as she grabbed the kendo stick Tsubasa was holding and using it to trap her place, doing the same to the other side with her left hand.

She smirked as she leaned down at her. "But, You still have a lot to learn."

She almost started laughing at Tsubasa's expression: lips slightly parted as her chest heaved from adrenaline, her cheeks glowing a faint pink color under the dim light from the large windows.

A soft voice interrupted them both. "Hey guys, I wanted to lock up. I was wondering if..." Elfnein trailed off when she saw the position they were in. "Uh? I'll leave you two alone and-" She said as turned around to leave.

"No. It's okay. We were just finishing training." Maria cut her off as she stood up from her position. She grabbed a towel from the bench and wrapped it around her neck.

"What is it, Elfnein?"

Elfnein squinted a bit before facing Maria. "I was about to leave so I came to give you the key to lock up."

Maria smiled at her. "Okay then. We were just about to finish. We'll pack up and finish here. You can go home."

"Alright."

Elfnein left them both to their 'activities' and Maria turned back to Tsubasa was still on the floor.

"Are you gonna stand up?" She asked her, eyebrows raised up as a hint of a smirk played at her lips.

Tsubasa turned her head to Maria, her face completely red. "I might need some help."

Maria chuckled as she put down her bottled water and went to help her up. She extended her hand to her and Tsubasa gladly excepted it, hoisting herself up with the support of Maria's arm.

Dusting herself off, she went over to her bag and bought out her own water. She was about to drink from her own bottle, as she bought the bottle to her lips, of course, but she got distracted when she saw Maria licking her lips.

She attempted to look away, but in the process, she caught a glimpse of Maria's defined four-pack. This just made her blsuh more. She quickly drank her water, pushing away those _less than appropriate_ thoughts.

Maria went on ahead to the change room to get dressed in her daily attire, leaving Tsubasa alone in the main area of the gym.

She couldn't think of Maria like that. She was her best friend. _No wait, that sounded weird._ She helped her get through some tough times, like that situation with her father and last year when she was brainwashed by Fudou.

And that they were singing partners. There couldn't be possibly be something more than that. _Right?_

_Yeah, She definitely had a thing for Maria._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Did you know this took place during 'I Love You'. One of my other fics in my practice series. Go check it out!
> 
> Thanks for reading this. And with this, I post an official announcement that my first fic is out. It's called 'Countdown to Loss' - A crossover between SZS and BnHA. (bcuz i wanted too). I'm still writing the second chapter.
> 
> I might have on original coming on wattpad, be on lookout for that.
> 
> https://wattpad.com/user/BlueNeonAZURE
> 
> PS. I'm terrible at usernames.


End file.
